Enemies
__TOC__ BioShock Jack encounters many enemies in BioShock. Ranging from numerous mutated citizens to defensive security devices, Rapture's environment is deadly to explore. Big Daddy Big Daddies, or Mr. Bubbles and Mr. B as the Little Sisters call them, are lumbering bio-mechanical monstrosities, created to protect the Little Sisters. They are heavily armored and wield high-powered weaponry, usually including a large drill. Their armor is a large adapted diving suit. Most of the inhabitants stay out of the way of the gatherers and their protectors. They will not attack the player unless provoked. The player can defeat them easily enough if the correct plasmids and weapons are used. Little Sister The Little Sisters, genetically modified prepubescent girls, are ADAM gatherers who were created by a scientist named Bridgette Tenenbaum as a solution to the ADAM shortage. They extract the inert ADAM from the dead (which they call "angels") using retractable needles and then consume it, their bodies reprocessing it into a usable form. The BioShock team designed these characters in order to draw out an emotional response from players, who face an ethical choice between saving or murdering little girls in order to obtain much-needed ADAM. Nevertheless, doing so is severely difficult, due to their symbiotic relationship with the Big Daddies. Once the Big Daddy protecting the Little Sister is defeated, the player is presented with the option to either save or harvest the Little Sister. Saving them, while giving the player less ADAM, cures them of their genetic programming and promises future rewards. Harvesting, on the other hand, gives double the ADAM, but kills the Little Sister in the process. Ultimately, the player's decision vis-à-vis the Little Sisters will influence the game's ending. Security Device Security in Rapture revolves around a three-pronged approach with cameras as constant surveillance, automated static defenses as sentries, and automated mobile defenses as enforcers to travel to the location of disturbances. Major enemies have shown some degree of control over the security system, as a few Splicers have been able to turn these defenses to their advantage by hacking. The player will also be able to turn all three branches of the system to their side if they choose. Generally, the security becomes more well-established with each major deck of Rapture, and operate more effectively. Splicer Deformed, genetically modified Rapture citizens who are now remnants of the Rapture's Civil War, the Splicers (also known as Aggressors) cannot survive without ADAM due to their extensive over-splicing of biological modifications. Early Splicers seem to be referred to according to their weapon preference, such as "Leadhead" for those who prefer guns. They wear little or no armor, and normally roam the levels of Rapture, searching for other inhabitants to kill and steal ADAM from. As their name would suggest, they are aggressive and quick to attack, and will use their enhanced physical strength, group tactics and, sometimes, semi-biological weapons to kill all in their path. Most of the Splicers are wearing the masquerade ball masks that were worn during the 1959 New Year's Eve Riots. (Atlas muses, "I wonder why they wear the masks? Maybe it's because they remember what they used to look like, and they're ashamed.") There are six different types of Splicers experienced thus far in Rapture. BioShock 2 Subject Delta battles many enemies in BioShock 2, including Splicers, other Big Daddies, and other mysterious adversaries found in Rapture's depths. Big Daddy Big Daddies escort Little Sisters on their ADAM extraction missions throughout Rapture, and are formidable adversaries when angered. In addition to Bouncers and Rosies, the Rumbler is the third Big Daddy enemy type encountered in the game. In addition to a powerful melee attack, they fire Heat-Seeking RPG's from a shoulder-mounted cannon and deploy small automated turrets. Big Sister The Big Sisters are described as Little Sisters who has trouble adapting to Rapture's environment upon reaching adolescence, and have become unstable. They have the appearance of a thin, feminine version of Big Daddies, possessing very similar metallic equipment. There are cages on their backs which are used to carry Little Sisters. When the player incurs their wrath, their red eye will be glowing on the front of their helmets, and then the Big Sisters spring into motion. They have a large ADAM needle on their left arms, which is used for precision melee attacks and to drain ADAM from victims. They are able to jump across an entire room, have immense strength and agility, and are adept at the use of plasmids. Little Sister Little Sisters still wander the halls of Rapture, extracting ADAM from corpses while being watched over by Big Daddies, and in some cases, Big Sisters. As the prototype Big Daddy, Subject Delta has the option of adopting a Little Sister, who shares some of the ADAM she extracts as she is protected from Splicers. Splicer Among the previously encountered Splicer types, Brute Splicers make their appearance as enemies. Large, hulking humanoid beings, Brute Splicers have lost much of their human appearance due to years of gene splicing. They have a considerable strength in melee attacks, and are strong enough to hurl large objects, causing heavy damage. They can also take a severe amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Security Device Security Bots, Security Cameras, and Turrets will be making a return. A new type of turret has been confirmed, and it is a smaller, portable kind that can be carried around. They are also used as weapons by the Rumbler Big Daddy. Category:Enemies Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2